kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsutomu Tsumura
is a former Oni disciple. During the course of his training, his parents forced him to quit. He now longs to work as a lifesaver and works at a water-park. Personality and background At one point in his life he became associated with Takeshi and the Oni. He eventually became a disciple of one of the Oni of the and became friends with many members of the Kanto Branch. During his training in 2004, he was forced to quit as his parents did not approve. During the following year he tried to find a new purpose in life and decided to become a lifesaver and took a part time job at a water-park. History While on duty at the water-park, a girl bumped into a shelf with inflatable toys and knocked it over. Tsutomu walked over and asked if she was okay and she apologised to the mess. He said it was okay and they started picking things up. They introduced themselves to each other, and she said Hitomi Mochida was her name. After they cleaned the mess up they started they started walking together and chatted. Hitomi eventually revealed she was from . He was amazed as he used to go there frequently. He asked if she came with her boyfriend today, but she said the boy she came with was not her boyfriend. Suddenly a familiar voice called out to Hitomi and he saw that it was Tomizo Todayama. Tomizo was surprised to see Tsutomu as well. A boy holding some tea came up and greeted them, and Tsutomu concluded that he must be the boyfriend. He laughed and introduced himself as Asumu Adachi. Tsutomu followed them to where they were sitting and he got to meet Hinaka Tachibana again. Hitomi, Asumu and the boy's mother went to play catch with a ball, while Tsutomu, Tomizo and Hinaka talked. Tsutomu was amazed when Tomizo revealed he was an Oni called Todoroki now. Hinaka asked what Tsutomu was doing now and he answered that he did not have much to say except that he was a part-time worker there at the water-park. Todoroki could not believe it and asked if that was what he really wanted with his life. Hinaka tried to calm the Oni down and Tsutomu agreed that Todoroki did not need to be so hot headed all day. When he was about to leave they told him to visit the restaurant sometime. He made a gesture similar to Hibiki's and laughed at himself. He patted Asumu on the shoulder as he walked away. After some time he decided to go to the Tachibana Sweet Place and bought gift. When he arrived he was greeted by Asumu. Tsutomu asked if Hinaka was there but he said they were all out except Midori Takizawa. Tsutomu decided that he would go down and say hello to her then. He smiled at fellow disciple Akira Amami and she looked quizzically at him as he went down to the basement. Tsutomu entered Midori's research lab where she was checking on some designs. Midori was happy to see him and they both commented it was a long time since their last meeting. He said he was in the neighbourhood and dropped by for a visit and gave her the gift. It had been a year since their last meeting and she wondered if he had lost some weight. He said he was getting a lot of exercise at the water-park for now. She invited him to sit down so that they could talk more. Midori brought out some snacks and drinks when he asked what she was working on now. She said she used a new technology from Yoshino called A.D.A which let her put armor the Disc Animals. Midori handed it to Tsutomu so he could see it and commented that it was hard for the Disc Animals to fight. Since he quit, the Makamou appearances had increased and they were also making irregulars. Midori remarked how much evil there was and Tsutomu commented that the Makamou never seemed to give up either. While looking at Midori's pictures, Tsutomu remarked that Hibiki did not have a disciple yet. Midori affirmed it, but she continued to say that he sort of had an disciple as there seemed to be something he wanted to tell him. Tsutomu asked if it was Asumu which she confirmed. Hibiki called him ”shonen”(boy) which he remarked was something Hibiki would say. Midori continued to say Asumu could not be his disciple as he was a normal high school kid, like Tsutomu was. Tsutomu commended her for always speaking her mind, and apologised but he said it was okay, he would find his own way soon. She commended his maturity as he said he just had to train to become the person he wanted to be. Asumu came knocking and Midori asked if he was there to hear more about the Makamou. He said yes and brought them some sweets from the store. The phone rang and Midori had to answer but dropped all she was carrying so Asumu answered it instead. It was Hibiki who rang and wanted to talk to Midori. He handed her the phone and Hibiki explained that he needed to repair a trashed Disc Animal. While Midori listened to Hibiki, Asumu and Tsutomu finished clearing up after her. Tustomu went into the other room and Asumu followed. Tsutomu asked if he looked up to Hibiki and how long he had known him and thought Hibiki was very cool. Asumu answered that he did look up to him for the last six motnhs he had known him. Tsutomu continued to ask if Asumu planned to become an Oni as it did entail a lot of difficulties. It was not a half hearted job but one would know pretty soon if the job was for them. Asumu agreed and Tsutomu explained how he had been a Oni disciple but his parents had not approved. He was now working really hard to become a lifesaver however, and asked if Asumu had something he wanted to do. Asumu nodded just as Midori came and asked what they were talking about. Tsutomu and Asumu eventually came up from the basement and the old disciple asked him to send his regards to Hibiki before he left. Novel In the non-canon novel Compass to Tomorrow, Tsutomu becomes , a taiko-type Oni. Behind the scenes The identity of the Oni who was his master or what Ongeki he used was never revealed in the series, and could have been anyone of Danki, Sabaki, Eiki, Gouki, Shouki, Toki, Banki or Fubuki. Portrayal Tsutomu Tsumura was portrayed by . Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 25: Running Azure **Episode 26: Counting the Days **Episode 27: Passing Down the Bond Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Novel Riders Category:Heroes